


Mine

by FullSunHyuckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullSunHyuckie/pseuds/FullSunHyuckie
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck have been fighting. Still are fighting when they go to a club with their four friends. But when something rather unfortunate happens with Donghyuck, it might end up fixing all of Mark and Donghyuck's problems.





	Mine

Donghyuck approaches the entrance to the club with his group of friends: Yuta, Sicheng, Jaehyun, and Taeyong.

 

There is one other person with them. Mark Lee, Donghyuck's current... boyfriend on hiatus. The pair got into a small fight that blew out of proportions. Honestly, Donghyuck doesn't even remember what the fight was about and is no longer mad at Mark. However, Mark seems to still be mad at Donghyuck, so Donghyuck is currently crashing at Yuta and Sicheng's place.

 

It's nice there, but it's not home. The strong, alluring warm vanilla smell that is distinctly Mark doesn't fill every room in the house like it does at home, instead smelling of a mixture of Yuta's powerful cinnamon scent and Sicheng's sickly sweet one. It's not a bad smell in any way, but Donghyuck would much rather it be Mark's.

 

And their apartment surely doesn't feel like home when, even with earbuds in, Donghyuck can feel the rhythmic thumping from the pair going at it like bunnies in the room next door.

 

At the entrance to the club, Donghyuck has to practically force himself not to stare at Mark; everything he does is entrancing. Donghyuck's eyes follow Mark's every movement, from handing the bouncer his ID to the way Mark licks his slightly chapped lips that Donghyuck so wishes he could just kiss. Mark's dark eyes flicker over to Donghyuck and they, briefly, make eye contact before Donghyuck looks away in a flustered mess.

 

Once inside the club, the group finds a vacant booth in a fairly secluded section of the club. While Mark gets comfortable on the plush seats, Donghyuck doesn't even have the chance to sit down before Sicheng drags both him and Taeyong out to the dance floor.

 

The other two omega's alpha saunters off in the direction of the bar, presumably getting some drinks.

 

Donghyuck does his best not to pay attention to Mark. But, he finds himself to have trouble tearing his gaze away from the alpha lounging in the booth, not too far from the dance floor. Donghyuck can't stop his staring until a group of people make their way to the dance floor and blocks Mark from Donghyuck's line of vision.

 

With a shake of his head, Donghyuck decides he needs to stop dwelling on Mark and just have some fun. A pair of hands grasp Donghyuck's hips, and he turns his head to see Sicheng playfully grinning at him. Donghyuck laughs and turns his head back to face forward as he begins swaying side to side with his best friend to the beat of the music. Daringly, Donghyuck wiggles his ass against Sicheng's crotch, earning him a playful gag from Sicheng in response.

 

His hands leave Donghyuck's waist, but Donghyuck doesn't really think much of it. But when a pair of hands, much larger and stronger than Sicheng's petit ones, grab his hips, Donhyuck is confused.

 

As Donghyuck turns around, he realizes two things. One, Sicheng and Taeyong have both disappeared. And two, Donghyuck most definitely does not know the man that just grabbed him. The man is tall, Donghyuck estimates the man is at least 6 inches taller than he is. His black hair is slicked back with gel into a ponytail that hangs right at the neck. With a strong, square jaw, narrow blue eyes and high cheekbones, Donghyuck can't deny that he is what most people would consider attractive. But Donghyuck is getting a weird vibe from him, and he wants nothing to do with it. One thing is for sure, Donghyuck isn't the least bit comfortable around this man, who's clearly an alpha.

 

It's pretty easy to tell that the man is an alpha. Aside from the man's arrogantly domineering expression and posture, the man reeks of a pungent smell, that although Donghyuck can't exactly describe, can only be categorized as alpha.

 

Donghyuck pulls himself out of the man's grip.

 

The man just smirks. "Playing hard to get? C'mon baby, I'll show you a good time."

 

The moment the alpha opens his mouth, Donghyuck has to restrain himself from gagging. The alpha's breath is polluted with the horrible stench of cigarette smoke and alcohol.

 

"Sorry, I'm just here with my friends. I came to have fun with them. I'm not really looking for anything else. But thank you for your interest," Donghyuck states as he attempts to keep his voice from wavering.

 

Donghyuck presented as an omega later than most, and he was already dating Mark by that point. Since then, Mark was practically glued to Donghyuck whenever they went somewhere that there was the possibility of an alpha trying to toy with Donghyuck. So in simpler terms, this is the first time Donghyuck has had to deal with an alpha of this nature alone. And Donghyuck is very, very nervous.

 

"Well, I don't see any friends here now. Let's go have our fun and you can come back to them. They won't even notice you left," the alpha chides, snaking his arm around Donghyuck's waist, then yanks him close. Donghyuck yelps in response, but that only causes the man to grin. "Oh, I'm going to have so much fun playing with a little omega like you."

 

Only a few minutes prior to this, Donghyuck was relaxed and having fun with his friends. Now is the opposite. Donghyuck's eyes were wide with alertness, scanning his surroundings to find a way to get out the uncomfortable situation. Sicheng, Yuta, Jaehyung, and Taeyong were nowhere to be found. However, Mark should only be outside of the dance floor, assuming he didn't move. It was risky, but Donghyuck just has to pray and hope Mark was still there because he was the only person that could help.

 

Unforgivingly, Donghyuck stomps his foot down on the alpha's. The alpha grunts and his hold around Donghyuck loosens. Donghyuck manages to wrestle himself out of the alpha's arms than begins pushing his way through the crowd and towards the direction Mark should be. Donghyuck can hear the alpha following close behind.

 

When he spots Mark still casually resting in the booth, Donghyuck can't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

 

Donghyuck notices how radiantly beautiful Mark looks, sitting there with half-lidded eyes as he looks in a different direction, at nothing in particular.

 

Donghyuck snaps back to reality quickly and races over to the booth. Donghyuck clambers into Mark's lap, straddling him.

 

"What the hell are you doing?" Mark questions while narrowing his eyes. Donghyuck leans in, his mouth hovering near Mark's ear.

 

"Please Mark. There's this alpha and I don't know what to do. I'm scared, help me," he whispers in a shaky voice.

 

At that moment, the alpha shows up, visibly angry at Donghyuck for what he did. "Baby, get off this poor guy, let's go have our fun," the man sneers, trailing a finger down Donghyuck's spine than pinches his ass.

 

This action draws a pained, shy whimper from Donghyuck.

 

Upon both the man's action and Dongyuck's response to it, Mark stiffens under Donghyuck. He moves his arm around Donghyuck's waist, then pulls Donghyuck again his chest. "Get your disgusting paws off Donghyuck right now," Mark says firmly, letting the omega straddling him rest his head on his shoulder.

 

The alpha has no verbal response. He does, however, shrug then reaches down and squeezes Donghyuck's ass, hard. Donghyuck winces.

 

Mark straightens, appearing to almost double in size. He growls low in his throat, forcing as much authority into the sound as possible. "He. Is. Mine. My omega. I will tell you one more time. Get your motherfucking hands off my goddamn omega before I rip your spine out," Mark snarls.

 

Breathing in deeply, Donghyuck sighs into Mark's neck. He inhales the deep vanilla scent and a small smile forms on his lips. Donghyuck realized he was wrong.

 

Home isn't Mark's apartment. Home is Mark. Mark is safe and everything Donghyuck needs. They could be anywhere, but it would still be home. Home is wherever Mark is.

 

"Whatever, dude," the man scorns, then turns on his heels, probably going to find another victim.

 

When the man leaves, Donghyuck suddenly becomes very aware of the position he's in with Mark. "Um... sorry about that. I'll just go find Sicheng and the others." Donghyuck tries to get off, but Mark tightens his hold on Donghyuck.

 

"Don't go. I miss you, Hyuck baby. I'm sorry that I've been such an asshole. I can't even remember why we were fighting, that's got to mean it just wasn't worth it. Our apartment is lonely and I've missed you so much. Please come back to me, my baby boy, I'm sorry," Mark mumbles, all strictness from the moments before were gone. In fact, Mark sounds almost vulnerable.

 

Donghyuck peaks up at him. "Really? You have no idea how much I've wanted you to say that."

 

A grin spreads across Mark's face, one of the biggest smiles Donghyuck has ever seen come from him. Mark leans in and nuzzles his face into Donghyuck's hair.

 

"Oh thank god you don't reek of Yuta and Sicheng. Just you, my favorite smell in the world. Not that they smell bad, but I want your scent. Not their's. Can we just head home? I've really been needing your cuddles."

 

Donghyuck nods then slides off Mark's thighs. Mark stands up. With his arm around Donghyuck, Mark heads to the door to leave. While walking to the door, they notice their four friends laughing together at the bar. Donghyuck decides him and Mark should tell their friends they're leaving.

 

As they approach the four, Jaehyun claps. "Took you two long enough!"

 

In return, Taeyong slaps his alpha's arm, then smiles at the newly reunited couple. "Let me guess, you are heading home?" Mark nods.

 

Yuta pipes up with a childish giggle and "Be sure to use protection tonight, you two!"

 

Mark rolls his eyes, then takes Donghyuck and exits the club. When outside, Mark leans down and gestures for Donghyuck to get on his back. Mark carries Dongyuck home, while Donghyuck savors the scent of the one thing he loves the most.

 

They unlock the front door of their apartment, almost immediately heading to the bedroom. Once inside, Mark lays down on the bed with open arms for Donghyuck. Donghyuck crawls over and lays down in Mark's arms, his face buried into his alpha's strong chest.

 

Not much has to be said between them. The two of them just lay there, until Donghyuck looks up at Mark.

 

"Mark... I really want to kiss you," Donghyuck says with big, hopeful eyes. The alpha smiles.

 

"That would make me a very happy alpha, Hyuck baby."

 

Donghyuck scoots up so he's level with Mark and, tantalizingly slowly, leans in until stopping a hair away from Mark's lips.

 

The other male groans. "Stop being such a tease." Mark grabs Donghyuck's face, crashing their lips together in a fury of passion.

 

People say a good kiss should feel like fireworks. Donghyuck disagrees. Kissing Mark is so much better than any silly fireworks. It's hard to explain. His kisses with Mark leave Donghyuck breathless, gasping for both air and more of Mark's lips. Mark's kisses makes his lips tingle and every cell in his body feel like they were set on fire. Every neuron in his brain is firing at what seems to be a million times a second, and they're all firing for Mark and Mark alone. The more he kisses Mark, the more he wants. It's like a drug and Donghyuck just cannot get enough of it.

 

Mark flips them over, so Donghyuck's back is pressed into the soft, clean sheets and Mark is hovering above him. Mark pushes Donghyuck's mouth open with his prying tongue, growling in protectiveness and demand. Donghyuck practically turns into a puddle underneath Mark at the sound. That growl makes Donghyuck want to do anything he can to please the other male. "God, Hyuck, I love you so much. I'm never letting you go again."

 

Donghyuck can't help but whine, his teeth lightly grabbing onto and biting Mark's lower lip, then sucks on it softly. The alpha's lips move away from the omega's, leaving a wet trail as he traces Donghyuck's jawline. Mark leaves a line of dark purple spots forming along Donghyuck's neck.

 

With mischevious eyes, Donghyuck flips Mark over, so Mark is now on the bottom. Mark pouts at him.

 

"Sorry, Mark baby. You can't leave spots like these on me, then not let me mark you as mine," Donghyuck murmurs, leaning down to softly kiss Mark's lips. Mark sighs, realizing Donghyuck is right.

 

The omega kisses his lips again, surprising the alpha as he dominatingly slides his tongue into Mark's mouth, pushing against Mark's fighting tongue. Donghyuck leaves extremely light kisses down to Mark's neck, sucking along under his chin.

 

After leaving almost double the amount of marks that Mark left, Donghyuck kisses over to the side of Mark's neck. Donghyuck finds Mark's sweet spot, the point under the ear on the neck. Even just light kisses there drive Mark crazy, having him whining for more, although Mark will never admit he whines.

 

Mark sits up so that Donghyuck is straddling his lap, similar to the position they were in at the club.

 

Donghyuck can't see it, but Mark smirks. Just like Mark has a sweet spot, so does Donghyuck and Mark knows exactly where it is. Mark presses kisses to Donghyuck's skin as he moves down his neck, his mouth finding the top of Donghyuck's collarbone. Mark teases the spot with his teeth, loving the sharp gasp that Donghyuck makes. Donghyuck's fingers are buried in Mark's hair. When Mark sucks the spot, Donghyuck lets out a needy whine, one of Mark's favorite sounds. "Hm, you make the most delectable sounds, baby," Mark chuckles, reaching down to grab his omega's soft ass which draws a squeal from Donghyuck.

 

"C'mon... I'm tired Mark," Donghyuck complains, pecking his lips.

 

Mark sighs. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Hyuck. It has been a long day, especially for you with that guy. We should sleep," Mark concludes. "I love you, Hyuck baby."

 

"I love you too."

 

"And you're all mine," Mark smiles, "My beautiful, precious omega." Mark kisses Donghyuck's forehead softly and Donghyuck beams at him.

 

The omega moves closer and curls up with his alpha, and the two quickly fall asleep in a happy, tangled mess.


End file.
